prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Elvemage
Warning, the following article may contain references to niggers back in 1870-1940, if you notice any bizarre elements such as "niggers was actually good" or "slavery didn't exist" do not panic, Do NOT panic! These are merely the Dark Ages, before the glorious leader MMG removed all this and supplied the game with high quality, fully functional wetbacks/chinks. Elvemage, or "WTF! give me my full rune back you turban wearing Arab terrorist!!" is a worthless sand nigger that existed back in a bizarre plane of existence known as' Old RuneScape' about a decade ago. Many believed he was a huge faggot. The truth is that Elvemage was NOT some legendary Pker that was feared and respected by many, instead he was some random anal faggot Muslim terrorist who spent most of his time luring random idiot prancing around members world in their full Rune/Dragon longsword thinking that they are awesome until BAM!! Ice Barrage omg splash I'm a faggot turban Muslim, comes out of nowhere and rage quit terrorist. These "glory days" came to a hilarious end when he got a perma-mute after telling a player mod to "go to Hell" which sparked a 14 hour riot shitstorm from his fan boys. Unsurprisingly, this riot proved nothing. Elvemage's Clan Chat The /mlp/ of RuneScape Clan Chats, this is the land that sanity and logic forgot, as well as missing quite a few dimensions of existence required for any humane discussion. The first thing that anyone does when entering is ask "durr guise....does Elve still play??" which will then be followed with a keyboard killing mass of "NO nub!!" "Fxxx Off!!" "@@@@@@@@@@" and "Gtfo kid, this is mah cc, I run this, I just shot 10000 cops at mah hood" (realist is actually a wee little white kid), the latter coming from an army of alternate accounts belonging to a seriously confused E-Thug who reads everything off a 50Cent album he bought for 50p at Tesco. Telling someone to "GTFO and die" here is basically saying hello. Various other insults include "Lrn2notplayzombiestarwarswithyouruncle" "#### is a fat nerd who watches Naruto on Ice" and other comments that can vary from the size of their ears to the general weight of their mothers. A normal discussion (omfg whos getting MW3/Skyrim/Gears of War 3????@) can quickly turn into a religious brawl that lasts for 6 hours due to some zealots who are hell bent in bending hell, a spam @@@@@@@@@@@@TACK!!!, or a troll war sparked by a bot who uses the phrase "U Mad/Jelly bro" as a Class A drug, the level of environmentally friendly recycled retardation that flows though here is far behind the normal level expected from a PvP World. I mean, you'd think power bot finally lost their minds and created the "AutoTrollerPro". The Community Over the years, the clan chat has been held together by a band of regulars who have been around since 2010 (claimed 2007) (or 1983 according to one guy). nigger Det - A former nigger white knight smelly nigger who currently governs the chat as only nigger. Seems to have a trillion persona's, usually ranging between, nigger, and ultra nigger. Forget trying to figure out what PLANET this nigger is from, never mind what country it is from. Realist - Despite the name, has literally zero grasp of reality. Used to start pointless flame wars whilst role playing as a fulltime member of the bloods. Realist actually lives in Toronto and is 5'6" and is only 15 years old and is currently attending the 9th grade for the second time. If you see him in the chat prepare for a shitstorm of threats including 'Tell me where you live', "I shot lotsa kids like you before" and "wana get gunned down?" and other such infamous quotes most likely heard from his 50 cent cd collection which his mother bought for him for his good behavior at home. Drake - A retired fag who possessed well over 20 spam accounts for the sole purpose of annoying no-one. Apparently persisted for well over a month on some pointless quest to drive fellow fags out, and even started the dreaded Fagbook Wars on the chat. Destroyerder - Your average 16-17 year old white kid gamer with the smd faggot or GTFO mindset. Goes into white-nigger mode every time the chat geeks want to have a conversation about My little Pony, not realizing there is only 1 of him, and about 14 of them. God help this guy if the cc ever had a Wi-Fi tournament. Had a rank for about 2-3 weeks on the cc, made a royal bollocks of it and ended up getting deranked by a lucky Account Recovery nutter on Elvemage Spilli - Chat Regular who has one seriously morbid obsession with My little Pony, often seen being mildly uninteresting in cc with recruitment messages for the International Church of Ponies. Dragontales (dtales after 2011) - Dumb skinny white fag that claims to join the military, but then says that he paints pictures/Photoshops images/cosmetics for the military... You ever heard of that slogan "we want you!" with uncle sam on it? he does that kind of shit, or at least claims to... almost like how nigger det said his schizophrenic tranny loving nigger ass went to the navy, but most likely is sitting his wannabe asian nigger ass in the poor slums of korea, eating pocky. Later on he was known as Emotales after his best friend The Hyrule deleted him for being a whiny my chemical romance listening little rat. his name is dtales, hes got accs galore. u may have many, but i have many more. senpai_0: lurking loser who adopts the personality of the most successful troll of the day, usually booty sauce. from the south so hes a hick, in love with dtales. iTbed Abra - this fuckin idiot has been an obby mauler for the last 4 years yet he hasn't even been to 80 str yet. Kid gets spam-flamed by dtales every single day on one of his 75 spam accounts with abra's name in it. Was known for licking Aol's ass but was always backed up by him when some newfag decided to call him out, typical loser that always had a whole squad with him to help flame someone out the cc Aryton Totten - No one quite knows who the hell this guy is, but was the life of a 3 week long Fagbook war between several chat members + about 50 spam accounts + 20 more counter-spam accounts. Was also believed to be Stormy Times by a bunch of morons despite not having a FB account or being in the slightest bit bothered. (all i know is he's some hat wearing fat faggot that no-one took seriously) but he's actually booty sauce Cosh - One of the most infamous players in the Elvemage clan chat, ranked #1 pker/pvmer/pure/main in cc 2007-2016, COCAINBLUNTZ- was voted king of chat twice by his peers of Elvemage, and is clearly most superior and oldest reg.behind all that hes a Waka Flacka Flame 1 hood ass nigger "so he says"he seems to keep every "randy" in check and has even collect what he calls "randy tax" from these people.shortly after collecting tax was nominated king of chat and has very well proven his rightful place as king. Randy/Random: If you are reading this you probably are a randy. Fallon Rune/Blowfish irl - Best spammer known to Elvemage chat, its been said that Fallon Rune will take cocainbluntz place as king once he pass's Zen master - eternal king of chat and future president of Venezuela Verstande - also known as armclops or 1hand, it is rumored that this individual actually only has one arm in real life, though no verification of this rumor has been confirmed. Currently resides as a reg in the chat since 2009, his first arrival. This person has spurred many illusions of false controversies starting from religion, politics, and people like One Harbor constantly looking for his attention. As of late, Verstande is now converting to the religion of Det in which the Asian heritage is especially adored, and is a closet Otaku. Churro - Churro is a fantastic allegory to the representation of your local outcast, suburban youth. His character is often personified as "fuck the feds" or "Just got (Insert number here) (Insert skill here) whomad????" While not bothering going to school, this individual stays hibernating in the poppy fields of Fontucky doing illegal activities that cannot be mentioned here for the sake of the Feds. Also claims to have the #1 Range Tank in all of the clan chat, and reads economics on the daily for the sake of showing knowledge of any kind. Juke Juke - a loser/nigger who lives in texas, is homeless and plays runescape all day on public library computers. He gets kicked out regularly but always finds a new one to go do. Gets autism bux but spends them on food/cigs/weed. a bottom feeder in rs too, he spends 10+ hours a day looting. Balloon101- Although not a reg in the Elvemage clan chat, this person ultimately thinks that he joined the cc since 2006 and has since been a truly, legit reg. Always bagged on and made fun of, this person cannot take the heat of the moment and sends his army of randies to help support him when he is in peril. Of sophisticated intellect, this person does bring to the table the VERY rare and occasional discussions of history, with his intimate knowledge of controversial subjects and let's other regulars know about the corrupt governments of the world, the fallacy of the holocaust, and much more knowledge that the chat seeks in false hopes. Aol - known for being one of the only maxed pures and actual pker he has claimed to have 2 inch arms and be a private trainer *not proven* its been said hes a ginger with chicken legs but as proven himself to truly be a homosexual legend in this chat. Currently prays melee and gmaul specs people then tabs like his hero Taco Limey Max Hybrid - (nicknamed dyke) - Self-proclaimed faggot since 2006, whom plans to kill kamil of desert treasure with sara strike + entangle. he recently lied about already finishing the quest to 0maha whilst having 20 thieving, he also calls in his failed unquested 48 ranged clan around the combat levels of 70 (their clan signature is leather boots) Although recent accusations have shown that "bucmow" is the real leader of the clan chat, verified by "Uc Gadgetz", with gage and hyrule as witnesses. bucmow also said that max called him into the cc to back him up. when being flamed, he then turns to trolling himself, as if he's winning the argument. Please refer to Max Hybrid Pk Vid 1! at 3:16 to observe what kind of ppl this donkeyfag fights to make a living in runescape (excuse him for the chink music) Booty sauce - first coming to this chat in 2009 booty has proven himself to be one of the biggest faggots in the chat, he claims his name is ashley tunod and even has a facebook to prove it but was never actually proven. with remarks like "gurlz generation" and "im queen of this cc" booty has made his way up in elvemage chat to this day by being an annoying transexual. shes also a master map maker TL;DR version: Your mind will melt out of your ears if you enter this chat! ---- Regulars List 2013 These are all the non randys of today with their current names: Tyler Hybrid- now know as xk9 iTbed Abra/Skillz0fmine - not his fault Aol - buttfrustrated fag, claims to be "Scott Cooperman" Matsui Rena/Verstande - has 1 arm, does, can, '''he even lift? '''Its Cosh Ho - Aka king of cc Shazam - guy IRL x Sky Demon/Skydemon230 - who? Rang3ownzzzzz - low range 4 Th h0kage/p0ly p0w3r - Arab? sit mutt/wyverns/nate - '''Has the power to make anybody angry irl '''m0n0xid3/edgar - wetback The Hyrule - self-proclaimed #1 main. Also has dominated every regular in wilderness. One Harbor/Blowfish irl - '''untrollable '''Player484957/Cocainbluntz - <----#1pure/pker/bridder and king of chat iParra - '''"Xhalo4x is a randy!" '''Pure 0maha/0maha is Fat Suigitou - quiet weirdo Ponyville/i Spilli i - undercover homosexual booty sauce (aryton totten) - typical tranny Dragon_tales/x hubby - portrait painting fag Hellrazer230 - who? Trauma Tek I M Moe Churro/Mayate - chill ass homie from Fontana mexico 9rs9/6KD/The Ags Tank - Black Drags and Red Masks don't mix. Known botter Get Fragged Villain N3wb/0rdo Ab Chao/eshaun huff (Disclaimer, all names mentioned on this article are the nicknames of chat regulars who troll and/or get trolled daily, I highly doubt they would care about a silly article on a minor wiki taking the fuck out of them. Plus everything here is 90% accurate, so it is not libel attacks) Category:Famous Idiots Category:Strangely Accurate